Brotherly Help
by Brittnodo
Summary: The morning after the battle a certain Weasley and a certain hero begin their joint journey of healing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but it would be nice, I could Buy the Phelps twins, and then make them my slaves, then I will buy Darren Criss. Yup, I don't ever think of this.**

**This starts the morning after the last chapter before the epilogue.**

_**Edit 9/16/2011: Just fixing any mistakes I can find nothing changed.**_

Brotherly Help

As Harry awoke from a troubled sleep he glanced around his dormitory, noticing that Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were all in their beds sleeping soundly.

Harry sighed and rubbed his dirty face, he was so overwhelmed with thoughts, that he decided to take a walk.

Quietly, Harry walked to the door, taking one more glance at Ron, you could see the tear marks on his soiled face, making Harry's eyes water.

Harry felt his heart lurch with grief, as he thought of Fred.

Fred; Happy-go-lucky Fred, George's other half, a legendary prankster, one of Harry's few close friends, and his almost brother.

The pain was overwhelming for the defeater of the dark lord, as he thought of his friends who died, but Harry ignored it as he walked on.

In the common room people slept with frowns and scars marring their sleeping faces.

Harry didn't see any traces of the Weasley's as he left which made him slightly worried but he presumed that they were all grieving somewhere.

Harry walked over the destroyed parts of the castle, his home.

He walked and walked until he made it to the Astronomy tower, one of the many places he lost someone he cared about.

Making no sound Harry, stealthily walked the steps with a frown, and when he made it to the top he stopped suddenly.

There looking out at the rising sun was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry cleared his throat and Malfoy whipped around, Harry put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, I was just coming up to..."

Harry really had no idea why he was there, of all places.

It was the place where his mentor and man he considered a grandfather died, the place where Harry felt so much grief.

Why would he go there when he was grieving so badly now?

Draco looked at Harry through bloodshot eyes, "It's fine Potter, I'm technically on your turf."

Harry shook his head, "I don't think it matters anymore, Draco."

Draco's mouth opened wide, "You called me Draco."

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged, "I've been through Hell and back this year, and surprisingly enough I don't hate you. I knew when we were at your Manor that you didn't want to give us away. I think you wanted him gone just as much as I did. Now not for the same reasons but still you wanted him gone and that makes us comrades-in arms of sorts."

Harry who had moved to stand next to the boy smiled painfully, Draco for the record was gaping at Harry.

"But I've killed, I almost killed Dumbledore, I almost killed you, Granger and Weasley." Draco said with a deep frown. "I will most likely be going to Azkaban with my parents."

Harry suddenly looked fierce, "Draco, I will personally make sure you and your mother (I will not help Lucius) won't go to Azkaban, your mother saved my life and you, all you wanted to do was protect your family, and I can understand that, but I will have to ask for you to promise me not to practice the Dark Arts if you do decide to pledge your alliance with me. And if you do, well lets just say I'll make angry Dumbledore look like a tame kitten."

Harry felt an odd sense of power surround when it hit him, was this how Dumbledore felt when he wanted to be certain of Snape?

Draco cowered for a moment when Harry looked at him with blazing eyes but then he gathered his Malfoy pride and scoffed, "Why the hell would I need you Potter? I don't need you, nor does my mother."

Harry looked at him, really looked at him, Draco's pale skin was a sickly white, his gray eyes were bloodshot, and looked as if he was crying, his body was from what Harry could tell was marred with bruises and scars.

Harry said calmly, "You do. You do need me, I most likely after this have will have pull in the ministry, and I know Kingsley Shacklebot, personally. Draco, I can and will help you. You only need to ask."

"But Why? We hate each other." Draco sneered with contempt.

Harry shook his head, the grief was starting physically hurt him, but he went on, "I have learned that I need to forgive, not forget no, you have done awful things, but I can forgive you and help you start anew. You don't have to answer now but tell me and I'll be there."

Draco frowned and walked away, leaving Harry to sit and watch the sun rise.

_The start of a new day, of a new life_, thought Harry with a grimace.

Suddenly, tears streamed down Harry's face and then he started to sob, his tears were shed for everyone who died for him; his mum and dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Collin, Cedric, Mad-eye, Hedwig and so many more.

He cried for his godson, his godson who was like him an orphan that had no parents who would raise him, tuck him in at night, tell him stories, play with him, kiss a boo-boo when he was hurt, give him advice, give him the talk, teach him to become a good man, and so much more.

He cried for the Weasley's his surrogate family who probably never wanted to see him again because Fred was dead, and only if Harry was faster and had killed that bastard sooner would Fred be alive? Would Harry be dead?

He cried for everyone who died, everyone he loved, everyone he hated.

He even cried for Tom Riddle and what could have been, maybe if he was loved as a child he wouldn't have gone evil, and then all of this death and destruction would have never happened.

As Harry cried he didn't hear the footsteps walking to him, he didn't hear the person sit down next to him either.

Harry felt a hand on his shaking shoulder and faster than you could say Quidditch he had his wand trained on crying George Weasley.

Harry lowered the wand and choked out, "S-sorry, G-G-George."

George just put his arm around Harry, and smiled weakly (the first time he smiled since he heard of his twin's death), "I guess you're happy to see me?"

Harry just cried harder, realizing never would the twins tell that stupid Gred and Forge joke or finish each others sentences.

"Hey, you OK?" George asked hoarsely.

George was upset and depressed but seeing the leader of light, and _his brother_ like this scared him almost as bad as seeing his other half's lifeless body. And although George and the other Weasley's had just lost Fred, they were just as upset when Hagrid carried Harry's body out of the forest. It truly rattled them, and made them all realize Harry wasn't invincible.

Harry looked at George with dead eyes which in utter truth scared George Weasley more than he would ever admit.

"George, I should be the one dead, Fred h-he s-should be h-h-here with y-you." He said with such condemnation that made George's delicate heart practically shatter.

Sure, he's a Weasley. Weasley's are proud and rarely admit to being upset, especially if you're one of the twins who hid their true emotions with pranks and jokes but in reality George was sensitive, he was the twin who followed Fred most of the time. He was the twin who wasn't as confident. He was the twin who just wasn't Fred.

"Harry, don't say that. You don't know how scared we were when Hagrid came out of the forest," He conveniently left out carrying your dead body' out of the sentence, "Mum was screaming just as loud as McGonagall, Poor dad kept muttering, 'Not another one'. Bill looked like he really was a werewolf, Charlie tripped over his own feet and was muttering, 'We cant be down two'. Poor Ron, he looked like me when I saw F-F-Fred's body, and was shouting. Ginny, Merlin she looked like a banshee, ready to take on ole' Voldy-Moldy herself. And Me? I was a wreck. I cried and screamed. You see Harry you're one of us. You Harry are a Weasley. You were one of the few who could, before I was de-eared, to tell me and Fred apart, and that Potter, takes talent."

Harry looked at George and said, "Thanks, but you don't realize, nobody but Ron and Hermione know this but I am the master of Death, I would be dead if that wasn't the case."

George blinked before cracking a wide smile, "Can't do anything normal, little brother can you? You survive the Killing Curse twice, beat Voldy a zillion times, ended up being the greatest wizard in a century's favorite student, saved some stone, rescued Ginny from the legendary Chamber of Secrets, helped an escaped convict, won the Triwizard, broke in to the Ministry twice, witness to Dumbledore's death, and who the hell knows what you did this year. Merlin, we really need to find you a hobby."

Harry took one look at George and laughed and laughed until he cried.

Little did either know that seven people were sitting there gaping at the scene which met there eyes.

George Weasley and Harry Potter were laughing and crying at the same time, with George's arm was slung over the boy's- no man's shoulders.

"Oh Georgie." Molly Weasley whispered with a smile on her face, which was worn and pale.

The duo whipped around their wands trained on the both put them down and got up, both smiled.

"Thanks George."

George's eyes suddenly brightened, "No problem Harry I'm 'ear for you."

The group groaned and went to hug George but Ron went to Harry and embraced him with tears in his blue eyes, "Thank you for helping him, thank you."

"Your welcome, he's my brother too."

Hermione smiled with tears in her brown eyes, and embraced _her boys_, "I love you two so much, and am so _Happy_ you guys are OK."

"We will always be together." Harry said with a determined look in his eye.

Ron grinned, "Of course we will, we're the Golden Trio."

Harry laughed, and the three separated, but sadly no one noticed the red haired girl sigh and frown, her usually beautiful face marred with jealousy over her brother and a bushy-haired girl...

But that is another story for another time.

!

**Authors Note; Hey, this is unexpected, I know, it surprised me too.**

**I will be updating My Characters read the books series sometime this week.**

**I know this is a bit OOC but please bare with me.**

**Oh, and the thing with Ginny it's just she has been on my last nerve for some reason, I usually love her but IDK, so she is kinda jealous at the end of this *shrugs her shoulders*.**

**Please Review!**

**Brittnodo**


End file.
